<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby owl part 2 by bokuto27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465208">baby owl part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuto27/pseuds/bokuto27'>bokuto27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one shot anime stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Graduation, Tennis, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuto27/pseuds/bokuto27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After you graduate you move on with your life and say goodbye to bokuto but you both remember each other from high school. <br/>then you get a tv special with Kageyama and you get to play volleyball and you and bokuto met again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one shot anime stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby owl part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please tell me if you like this series I am a big bokuto simp. And I an a tennis player.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pov you are at graduation and you are talking to bokuto. Bokuto trying to hold back from crying," man y/n I'm gonna miss you".</p>
<p>Y/n," no don't cry Bokuto this is not goodbye forever".</p>
<p>Bokuto," ya you are right hey I'm gonna watch all of your tennis matches on tv".</p>
<p>Y/n," and I am gonna watch all of you v league matches ". Six years later you are playing professional tennis and get offered a tv special with Kageyama tobio tennis vs volleyball and get to bring a v league player. At the msby training facilities, the boys are watching pre-recorded tennis matches of yours, </p>
<p>Hinata," wow is that y/n",</p>
<p>Bokuto," ya she is so awesome".  then it comes to an ad </p>
<p>" coming in a week volleyball vs tennis with professional tennis player y/n and volleyball player Kageyama tobio".</p>
<p>Hinata," wow y/n is playing volleyball with Kageyama".</p>
<p>Atsuma," Hinata Bokuto the manger is calling you".</p>
<p>Manger," for the volleyball vs tennis you need at least 2 people to play volleyball so y/n chose bokuto and Kageyama chose Hinata and filming starts next week and y/n is gonna stop by to learn a little about volleyball".</p>
<p>Bokuto," what y/n coming by I have not seen her in six years". The next day you come by the msby practice and afraid that bokuto forgot about you.</p>
<p>Bokuto," y/n SAN".</p>
<p>Y/n," ahhh Bokuto san". </p>
<p>Bokuto," it has been to long y/n".</p>
<p>Y/n," six years too long".</p>
<p>Atsuma," who is she".</p>
<p>Bokuto," oh guys let me show y/n she was my girlfriend in high school".</p>
<p>Y/n," hi I am here to learn how to play volleyball I know a little bit about volleyball and how to play".</p>
<p>Atsuma," hey do you want some help with serving and setting maybe after practice you can give me your phone number".</p>
<p>Y/n," thanks but I have a boyfriend". You can see bokuto was shocked and somewhat upset you guys finish practice and talk to him.</p>
<p>Y/n," hey bokuto are you ok".</p>
<p>Bokuto," I was surprised that you had a boyfriend ".</p>
<p>Y/n," oh that was lie There is only one man I would love".</p>
<p>Bokuto," wait for who".</p>
<p>Y/n," you silly I have loved you ever since high school and wish to see you every day since graduation now let's kick Kageyama stupid volleyball butt". Then next week its time to film your show first up is tennis you bet him 6-1 6-0 he could not receive your serve. Hinata Tells Kageyama that this was his win because that was bokuto girlfriend and bokuto was on his team. Now came the volleyball part.</p>
<p>Bokuto, "let's go y/n". Kageyama thinks she has never played volleyball so this would be easy. It is your serve and you shock them with a jump float serve.</p>
<p>Kageyama," what how".</p>
<p>Y/n," if you are dating the number 5 ace you know you need to learn to play". You guys lose 25-23 24-26 28-26.</p>
<p>Y/n," aw man I thought we could win".</p>
<p>Bokuto," hey y/n are you gonna leave again ".</p>
<p>Y/n," well ya I have a tournament next month".</p>
<p>Bokuto," so I will never get to see you again".</p>
<p>Y/n," no I promise I will get to see you again".</p>
<p>Bokuto," again another six years but I love you y/n". You are touch and sad that you have to leave so before he can say the next word you kiss him.</p>
<p>Y/n," I love you too bokuto and it is not going to be six years till the next time I promise".</p>
<p>Bokuto," I love you baby owl".</p>
<p>Y/n." I love you bokuto".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>